KagePro AU: Hotspring Vacation
by MioTsunagiSayaChanMikuChan
Summary: The Mekakushi Dan went to the Hotsprings for a vacation.
1. How they got the ticket

In a parallel universe/ AU: "Hotspring vacation prt1"

Mary: i found this small cat outside...  
Kido: you sure it's not kano?  
Seto: he went out earlier. How about the cat?  
Mary: could we keep the cat, kido-san?  
Kido: It has a collar. Maybe it has an owner.  
Seto: poor lost cat...  
Mary: o-ok...I'll set it free now...  
Seto: I'll go with mary.  
Momo: awww i want a new pet too  
Hibiya: just adopt a new one?  
EnE: let's buy a new one!  
Kido: what to.  
Shintaro: Soda  
Momo: Onii-chan, we are talking bout pets...  
Konoha: Food!  
Hibiya: ...  
Momo: chimpanzee!  
EnE: BEE!  
Kido: ENE NO. guys be serious  
Mary: what did we miss?  
Seto: Yea?  
Kano: Hey guys~~~ i won something in the lottery booth~!  
Kido: you didn't steal it?  
Hibiya: Did you pretend to be an operator?  
Momo: Did you sneaked in ?  
Kano: Rude~!  
Seto: what is it, Kano?  
Kano: a trip to a hotspring for 9...  
everyone: ...  
Momo: yeah!  
Seto: wow!  
Mary: k-kano-san...wow  
Kido: he did some kind of trick maybe...  
Kano: rude~!  
Shintaro: no way. im staying in my hikineet days  
Konoha: shintaro-san, feed me.  
EnE: yehey! exactly 9! us!  
hibiya: you guys...  
Kano: so, kido do you agree?  
Kido: ...sounds nice. let's go. 


	2. The arrival at the place

In a parallel universe/ AU: "Hotspring vacation prt2"

*train*  
Mary: ugh... *holds seto's arms*  
Seto: Mary, are you ok?  
Mary: I-im just not comfortable...  
Seto: ah. souka. I'm here, don't worry.  
Kano: Ahhh ill seat near kido~!  
Kido: *kicks kano*. go seat near yourself  
Momo: hibiya! let's share sits.  
Hibiya: ugh...why me  
Shintaro: i should have stayed at home...  
EnE: ehhh?! it's fun.  
Konoha: im hungry.

*inside the train*  
Mary: yey! s-seto-kun is beside me!  
Seto: *smiles*  
Kano: *silently approaches kido*. kido~!  
Kido: *le ignores while reading a book*  
Kano: *pokes kido*. Kido~! kido~! kido~!  
Kido: what?!  
Kano: *cat face*...want pocky game? since it'll be hour-  
Kido: *punches kano*. go away.  
Momo: So...where is this place we're going?  
Hibiya: how would i know...  
EnE: this is exciting!  
Shintaro: *sulks in a corner* . no way...my soda days...  
Konoha: that trees looks like negima...

-after three hours-  
Kano: ahhh~! that was tiring...  
Kido: SO bugging someone is tiring?  
Mary: O-O  
Seto: hora, Kano, carry some bags.  
Kano: hai~~~  
Hibiya: is this really ok?  
Momo: yeah~!  
EnE: master! don't die because of the sunlight! get your sodabutt here! hehehe  
Shintaro: ...  
Konoha: foood...

*Room selection*  
Mary: i-i want to be with seto-kun...  
Seto: *smiles* ...hahaha...mary...it;s not allowed...  
Kano: nahhh it's allowed cause ill be in the same room as kido~!  
Kido: DON'T YOU DARE.  
Momo: is there a kid's corner for hibiya?  
Hibiya: what?!  
Seto: only two rooms...hahaha.  
Shintaro: is there a neet's corner?  
EnE: master ...  
Konoha: is there a kitchen?

Everyone: eh?  
Konoha: ...  
Everyone: Ok. let's eat.!

-after eating-  
Kano: ahhh...im sleepy~  
Kido: Just go to bed.  
Kano: ouo kido is like a mom~! mommmy~! mommmmy~! mommmy~!  
Hibiya: ...  
Mary: o-o  
Seto: hahaha  
Momo: mary let's go to bed!  
Mary: h-hai! g-goodnight seto-kun!  
Seto: goodnight *waves*  
Kido: where is konoha?  
Kano: no idea  
Seto: Kano, I'll set the futons in the room. Hibiya, let's go.  
Kano: yeah ill go soon. Uh-uhh...is it just me or shintaro is gone?  
Seto: Upstairs.  
Kano: Ok. i guess ill sleep now too~Goodnight kidooo~! my princess~! gimmme a goodnyt kisss~!  
Kido: *punches kano*. there. goodnight punch.  
Kano: y-you're so sweet as always...  
Konoha: blood...  
Hibiya: kano...you're bleeding.  
Seto: hahaha...now...lemme ask for the first-aid kit. you guys go and accompany kano first.  
Kano: t-thanks .  
Kido: idiot... 


	3. The Boys room

In a parallel universe/ AU: "Hotspring vacation prt3"

*boys room*

Konoha: Kano-san, are you ok now?  
Kano: Yeah~~~  
Hibiya: how could he bear it everyday?!  
Seto: Well...hahahaha  
Shintaro: We should sleep now.  
Kano: ehhh so im near Seto?  
Seto: yeah, Im near the .  
Hibiya: Oyasumi~  
Shintaro: I'll turn off the lights now.

.

Shintaro: Oyasumi  
Kano, Seto, Hibiya: Oyasumi~~~

*lights turned off*

"..."

"PURRRUUUUTTTTT"

"..."

"Dafuq?"

"Eh?"

"Something stinks, Oi Shintaro!"

"Sodataro farted hahaha!"

"WHAT?! WHO? HUH?! ME?!"

"..."

"Master Farted pffft..."

"Ene...?!"

"Someone open the lights"

"..."

*Lights turned on*

Hibiya: Oi, what are you guys up to?  
Kano: whoa. hibiya managed to reach the switch  
Hibiya: ...shut up  
Seto: so who farted?  
Shintaro: it wasn't me!  
EnE: it was you! master!  
Shintaro: Anyways, why are you in my phone? you should have went to momo's phone for this vacation.  
Ene: but...i want to tease master!  
Konoha: Ene-san?  
Ene: e-eh... O/O  
Konoha: Should a girl be here? i mean...  
Ene: f-fine! ill go! master! bye!

Shintaro: wew  
Kano:...so who farted?  
Shintaro: STILL BRINGING that UP?! IT WASN'T ME!  
Seto: *checks the window*  
oh?There's a garbage can that got turned down by a cat outside maybe...and the sound was probably made by EnE.  
Kano: that wasn't me lewl  
Hibiya: who says it's you  
Shintaro: anyways let's go to sleep.  
Konoha: Why is Ene's face red earlier?  
Shintaro: just go to sleep.

Kano: Turn off the lights~

Shintaro: Oyasumi  
Everyone: oyasumi~

*lights turned off*

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So why was Ene's face red earlier?"

"ahhhh just go to sleep"

"ne shintaro"

"go to sleep"

"I see that mary's not the only Bl lover here"

"SHUT UP KANO!"

"hahaha..."

"...you guys...really..."

"What's bl?"

"Ask mary"

"KANO NO"

"hahaha..."

Shintaro: *opens the lights*. GO TO SLEEP!

Konoha: ok...

Shintaro: oyasumi...  
Everyone: oyasumi...  
*lights turned off*

"..."

"...pffft"

"pffft"

"KANO STAHP LAUGHING"

" kano?"

"TAHAHAHA I CAN'T IMAGINE A BL KONOSHIN"

"KANO I SWEAR-"

"just sleep guys...ahhh..."

"right...shotas need some sleep to grow up"

"kano..."

Shintaro: *opens the lights*  
KANO!

Kano: ?  
Seto: Let's .  
Hibiya: that is what i have been saying...and shintaro  
Konoha: ...

Shintari: oyasumi!  
Everyone: oyasumi~  
*lights turned off*

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So why did i hear my name earlier?"

"what?"

"pffft"

"Konoshin?"

"Yeah that one"

"STOP"

."..."

"seto isn't speaking...pffft"

"sleeping maybe"

"yeah that is what we need to do too"

"..."

"..."

*LOUD SNORE*

"whattheheck..."

"pffft tahahahahahhaha who's that"

"seto..."

"seto? WHAT?!"

"I'm so done with this room!" 


End file.
